


Counting Pulses

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: Deep down, Sehun thinks making love with Tao in a public place is a huge turn on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written around April 2014.

Tao parks his Honda Pilot in the open parking area of Strips Department Store and shuts the engine off. The parking area is deserted apart from the cars abandoned in exchange of hours of mindless shopping for objects that would later be rendered useless. The moonlight glistens against the car’s windows as it somehow provides light to the rather darkened parking area. There are two football lights at both sides of the area, but it’s not enough to show light on the actions happening inside Tao’s car.  
  
  
Sehun’s lust ignites as soon as the car engine dies.  
  
  
Seatbelts are agilely unbuckled as Sehun pounces on Tao, hands hurrying to unbuckle his boyfriend’s. There’s a swishing sound as the seatbelt yanks itself to its original position beside the car seat. Sehun’s lips forcefully make it to Tao’s, plump lips meeting with demand. The kiss is wet and sloppy, but lustful nevertheless. Tao parts his lips and darts his tongue inside Sehun’s as they both scramble to the back of the car. It’s hard with the limited space, but possible. Soon enough Tao and Sehun are at the back of the Honda Pilot, lips clashing and legs untangling with each other.  
  
  
Tao ends up below Sehun. Their tongues play a dangerous game of tug and war as their hands roam around each other’s bodies. It’s a tight space with Sehun and Tao awkwardly positioned in the backseat of the car. Sehun’s hands lazily unbutton Tao’s shirt as his tongue continues to probe his boyfriend’s mouth. Tao responds to his boyfriend’s demands by licking his lower lip and letting his hand roam around his boyfriend’s neck and back. It’s sweet - the taste of their love and lust for each other - and intoxicating. The heat inside them seeps through the car with each and every moan that escapes their mouths.  
  
  
“I want you now.”  
  
  
Sehun’s voice is dangerously enticing. His eyes are half-lidded as they stare back into Tao’s lustful ones. Sehun licks his boyfriend’s lower lip ever so slowly as he traces his fingers to the soft contours of Tao’s tan body. It’s sensual the way Sehun’s tongue would trace its way to Tao’s lower lip, the way Sehun’s lips would slowly move their way to Tao’s ears, the way Sehun’s teeth would sink their way into Tao’s earlobes, giving the latter an exquisite feeling resulting in his cock throbbing against his tight skinny jeans.  
  
  
It takes a few rubs of Sehun’s callused hands in Tao’s nipples for Tao to lose his control and turn the situation upside down. He forcefully yanks Sehun’s shirt off of his boyfriend and kisses him on the neck with such urgency it makes Sehun rolls his eyes because the feeling is just too good. Tao’s tongue slowly licks its way against Sehun’s neck, and he nips every now and then. His hands roam around Sehun’s pale, milky skin ‘til they land at a nipple. He pinches it delicately before he’s licking it while taking a glimpse at his boyfriend’s contorted face every now and then. Gradually, Tao kisses his way downwards with Sehun’s hands entangled on his hair.  
  
  
Tao considers it an art, what they’re doing right now. With nothing but the moon that shines above them to give light to their love making, Tao considers the hushed sounds of their own wanton needs along with the beautiful body of his boyfriend an art.  
  
  
A precious art so delicate he needs to treat it with care.  
  
  
He unbuckles Sehun’s belt and removes his boyfriend’s pants in a few seconds. His boyfriend’s bulge is obvious beneath the gray briefs and Tao marks it with a kiss and a sly smile.  
  
  
“Do you like me, Sehun?”  
  
  
Sehun’s appreciation for his boyfriend’s gentleness is clinging to his sanity, but so is his need to be satisfied. He really appreciates how Tao is being gentle with the whole lovemaking process, but really Sehun needs him now. In the confinement of his car. In the middle of a darkened open parking area of a department store. Where there is a 50% chance of them being seen in public and probably be reported to the police. Or worse, recorded online for all the strangers to see.  
  
  
Deep down, Sehun thinks making love with Tao in a public place is a huge turn on.  
  
  
Deep down, Sehun knows making love with Tao in a public place is included in his bucket list.  
  
  
“Yes, I do. Now could you please fuck me with your mouth?”  
  
  
Sehun’s request is barely audible, but Tao hears it loud and clear. He doesn’t waste any second and completely strips his boyfriend out of his gray briefs and begins to stroke his cock. Tao licks the underside of Sehun’s cock as his thumb strokes the precum leaking out of the slit. He covers Sehun’s cock with precum before he eases it into his mouth. Deep-throating it immediately, so it renders an illicit wave of curses out of Sehun’s mouth. Tao sees Sehun writhe in pleasure, eyes rolling, mouth gasping, and it makes him feel satisfied. He can feel his own cock hardening inside his pants, but focuses on pleasuring Sehun first. Tao hollows his cheeks as he plunges the cock inside his mouth continuously. In, out, in, out till he runs out of air to breathe. He squeezes Sehun’s cock with his mouth, ends with a loud pop and a slow, sensual lick of the slit ‘til Tao removes himself from Sehun.  
  
  
“Fuck yourself, Sehun.”  
  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
  
“I said fuck yourself with those long, pretty fingers of yours. Let me see you prep your entrance for my cock.”  
  
  
It’s very unlike Tao. Even during sex, he’d always be the gentle one. He’d always murmur sweet promises of adoration and gentleness. He’d always be careful with the words he says and the actions he makes.  
  
  
Tao isn’t about curses and wild ideas in bed. So this…is quite new to Sehun. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it.  
  
  
“As you wish.”  
  
  
Sehun raises himself just a bit to get the packet of lube from Tao’s pocket and swiftly tears it open. He coats his fingers in a good amount of lube, all the while staring fiercely at his stripping boyfriend. The lube is cold on his fingers as he prods his entrance. The feeling is foreign and it aches. It aches so much that it has his eyes reeling and mouth gaping, but he continues. Sehun continues ‘til his entire forefinger is inside his entrance. He leaves it at that for a few seconds as he lets his entrance adjust to the foreign item. Beads of perspiration form in his forehead as he looks at his already naked boyfriend. A smoldering gaze decorates Tao’s face as he nods at Sehun, encouraging him to continue with his prepping. Sehun moves the forefinger inside him, pushing and pulling it out ‘til he gets accustomed to the size.  
  
  
The sight of Tao pumping his own dick sends shivers down Sehun’s spine. He gasps as he enters another finger inside him. It hurts, the way his ass is sucking his finger inside, enveloping it with its warmth. He pushes it in and out while he looks at Tao stroking his cock. It’s hot, the way Tao struggles to stroke himself in the small space of his car and the way Sehun is lying on the leathered seat, fingering himself to oblivion. Their sweat glistens in the miniscule light provided by the moonlight, their ragged breathing the only sounds that could be heard except for the slapping of fingers inside Sehun.  
  
  
“Tao…I can’t…I need you now…”  
  
  
And Tao doesn’t really need any more coaxing. He stops pumping himself and raises Sehun’s lower body a bit so he can position his cock at Sehun’s entrance. Tao doesn’t do it slowly. He pushes his cock into Sehun immediately and without hesitance that it renders Sehun gasping loudly.  
  
  
“Does it hurt?” Tao manages to whisper.  
  
  
“A bit…but…I’ll be okay…just go slowly…”  
  
  
Tao does it slowly. He penetrates Sehun as gently as he possibly could with Sehun’s legs wrapped around his back and his arms steadily placed around Sehun’s face. Beads of sweat from Tao’s face fall on Sehun as both of them stare at each other, eyes filled with lust. Every thrust sends Sehun and Tao to the edge. Strings of “Tao, Tao, Tao” come out of Sehun’s mouth while Tao whispers explicit curses to himself.  
  
  
It takes a few more thrusting till both of them are cumming together. Tao spills his cum inside Sehun while Sehun’s cum spills on his stomach. The feeling is too good to let go as they both release a heavy sigh. Tao offers a weak smile to his boyfriend while Sehun does the same. He cups Sehun’s cheeks while the latter entangles his fingers with the former’s hair.  
  
  
  
  
Spent, they lay there counting pulses and hearing heartbeats.


End file.
